Elements
by BlackRaven
Summary: Mutant X recruit a powerful new mutant to help them fight Gabriel, only this new mutant is exactly what Gabriel is after - will Mutant X be able to stop him in time? CHAP 8 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Prologue

They are mine only mine - all of them!!!!  
  
Well maybe not!  
  
They're not mine, I have no idea who owns them but if he's selling I 'm buying!! ( * Anyway: This is set after the end of the first season - Gabriel is in, Eckhart is out and all the rest.. Reviews are more than welcome they are necessary! Like air for breathing! Seriously ! I ain't kidding!!!  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
Brennan stretched and tried to concentrate on his book - but to no avail, relaxing was precious commodity these days, a commodity none of the Mutant X members had in their stock.  
  
If anyone would have asked Brennan 4 weeks ago who was the craziest man he'd ever known he'd say Mason Eckhart - hands down, no hesitations. But that was before he had the dubious pleasure of meeting Gabriel Ashlock - the man who gave a whole new meaning to the word psychopath.  
  
a month Brennan thought to himself I can't believe it's already been a month he closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the sounds of Sanctuary, Shalimar training, Emma talking to someone who did not answer, light footsteps in the corridor.  
  
After a few unfortunate encounters with Gabriel and the Strand Adam declared complete "Lock Down" fearing for the team's safety. It was a good idea in theory - Brennan had to admit that much - but there was one important factor Adam failed to take into account - Shalimar.  
  
The young feral stopped being amused by their self-imposed captivity in less than 48 hours and by now - 4 weeks later - she was practically climbing up the walls. She was displaying all symptoms of a large wild cat locked in a cage - pacing back and forth, growling at anyone and everyone and training all hours of the day and night. There was a back noise to Sanctuary these days --the constant sound of Shalimar's heavy breathing, punching and kicking, coming from the dojo.  
  
Jesse and Emma were a whole different story. Jesse shut down completely, staying mostly in his room, hardly talking to anyone. Brennan found him a number of times at the computer consul in the middle of the night, running research and looking through files with no idea what he was actually looking for. Emma on the other hand picked the role of the "national moral booster" - constantly trying to pick everyone's spirits and assure them it would all be ok. It probably would have been more convincing if it wasn't for the fear that showed so clearly in her eyes, if the smiles she was throwing around for everyone's benefit would actually reach her eyes and sem genuine.  
  
They were falling apart and they all knew it - even Adam would have noticed it if he were around. But he wasn't. Adam was locked away in his lab for the past 4 weeks now, not even bothering to come out for meals. From the few moments he spent with him when it was his turn to bring him his meal Brennan knew Adam was in full "Self hate" mode. Blaming himself for everything from Gabriel's mere existence to the current state of the weather. They all tried at some point or another to talk to him - to convince hi none of this was his fault. However, somewhere around the second week they gave up, knowing that nothing they could say or do will ease his conscious.  
  
Brennan sighed and went back to his book, actually managing to read and comprehend a few lines before suddenly he heard an alarm coming off one of the computers. He quickly got to his feet and went downstairs, noticing that Adam and Jesse already beat him there.  
  
"What is it Adam?" Brennan asked just as Emma joined them from her room.  
  
"The Strand is on the move" Adam replied "they're about to move in on one of our safe houses"  
  
"So lock down is over" Shalimar asked from behind Brennan's shoulder and he had to suppress a small smile at the eagerness in her voice  
  
"Get over there and stop them before they make any new recruits" Adam nodded and watched as the four of them turned to leave  
  
"Shalimar" He grabbed her arm before she could get far "This isn't the time to settle personal scores. If Gabriel is there I need you to get the new mutants and get out - you can't fight him Ok? He's still too powerful!"  
  
"I know Adam" She assured him "Don't worry, we'll be careful" 


	2. Revelations

"You're all offered a great opportunity" Lesley declared, looking down at the four new mutants that were standing downstairs, surrounded by 7 members of the Strand "Join us and together we'll claim out rightful place in the world. No more running, no more hiding"  
  
She walked down the stairs and walked over to one of her men "check the database" She told him and proceeded to approach the four new mutants, pulling a picture from her pocket "all you have to do is tell us if you've seen this girl" she moved the picture in front of them "tell us and you can join the Strand, become one of the chosen one"  
  
"Something tells me they're not much of team players" A voice said from above and Lesley turned around to see the four members of mutant X standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Brennan muttered next as he saw the man working the computer, he sent a bolt of electricity into the computer that shocked the man and sent him flying backwards into the wall.  
  
"get them!" Lesley called out  
  
Shalimar and Brennan both jumped over the rail and landed safely on their feet. Shalimar spun and kicked the first man who approached her, sending him staggering backwards. Emma and Jesse moved towards the stairs where 4 men were already waiting for them. Emma hit the first one with a psionic blast and he rolled down the stairs, 2 other came after Jesse - he fazed, avoiding the first blow and delivered a punch of his own.  
  
Brennan dodged a ball of fire that was sent his way, to his left he could see Shalimar fighting another feral. He sent a bolt of electricity that hit his opponent in the chest and knocked him unconscious. Emma and Jesse were cornered at the top of the stairs by two men. The man to the left sent a ball of energy at Emma but Jesse moved quickly, putting himself in front of Emma and turning solid. He and Emma were back to back now as the two men continued to advance.  
  
"You want left or right?" he asked over his shoulder  
  
"Left" Emma replied with out taking her eyes off the man, who seemed to be a feral "On three"  
  
On a count of three Jesse leaped towards his man, turning solid in the air and landing on top of him, then delivered another kick that sent him plying over the rail and crashing on the concrete floor. Meanwhile, Emma concentrated on her man - using her psionic ability she sent a mental image into his mind, making him believe he was choking - within seconds he was out cold too.  
  
"well, well, well" Brennan smirked as he advanced towards Lesley, the only one of the Strand to be left standing "Seems like it's just you an us now"  
  
"Where's your fearless leader now?" Shalimar teased, having just finished off her opponent as well.  
  
"why don't you tell us what the hell you people are doing here anyway?" Jesse asked angrily as he and Emma descended the stairs and joined the others.  
  
Lesley smirked "I don't have to tell you anything"  
  
Suddenly, right before their eyes, she liquefied turning into a pool of water on the floor that moved fast across the room and disappeared through one of the cracks.  
  
"Well that's certainly a new one" Emma mumbled at Lesley's disappearance.  
  
Brennan turned to the four new mutants that were still huddled together in the far end of the room, obviously still shaken from the attack. "Come on, let's get you guys out of here" he said and moved towards the stairs.  
  
As the others followed one of the new mutants, a boy named Jason with the ability of X ray vision came over to Emma and handed her the picture Lesley had been waving in their faces a few minutes before "they were looking for this girl" He told Emma quietly "seemed like they were pretty desperate to find her"  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
"So they are all safe and in the underground?" Adam wanted to made sure as he went down the stairs of sanctuary with Emma and Shalimar.  
  
"Yup" Shalimar nodded "Piece of cake"  
  
"Did you find anything?" Adam turned his attention to Jesse who was with Brennan next to the computer consul  
  
"I got her name from the DMV records" Jesse replied "And don't even ask me if that's legal cause you're not going to like the answer"  
  
Adam smiled slightly, happy that the four of them were finally up to making jokes again, and looked at the computer screen "Cassidy Morgan"  
  
"Yeah, I've got no address and I can't find her in any of out new mutants databases" Jesse continued  
  
"And you won't" Adam replied gravely, his voice taking that tone again, the one that they all recognized to mean business  
  
"You know who she is?" Emma inquired  
  
"I didn't recognize her from the picture, I've never seen her in person." Adam started trailing off his eyes fixed on the screen that still showed the young woman's photo  
  
"Adam, why won't she be in the database?" Emma insisted  
  
"Because Cassidy Morgan is supposed to be dead"  
  
GENOMEX - STRAND HEADQUARTERS  
  
Gabriel laid on the bed and gazed out the window. Genomex was much different than what it used to be in Eckhart's days - The stasis pods were now empty except for one Gabriel smirked to himself one stasis pod was still occupied - holding the one and only Mason Eckhart - the labs were replaced by rooms to accommodate his men (and mostly his women), the guards wore no uniform and carried no guns, they were all new mutants and had no need for them.  
  
Gbriel himself took a whole wing of the building and turned it into his own, no desk, no phones, no computer - a huge bed was in the middle of the room, with pillows and comfortable chairs everywhere. Everything was plush and expensive hell, after all these years in stasis - I damn right deserve it Gabriel thought to himself  
  
He was shaken from his thoughts by a tentative knock on the door and watched as Lesley came in with a hesitant step  
  
"Weren't you supposed to bring someone back?" He asked her pleasantly, keeping a disarming smile fixed on his face  
  
"I'm sorry Gabriel, we were interrupted by mutant X" She lowered her gaze, unable to meet his eyes. He got up from the bed and walked over to her, putting his arm against her cheek and caressed it until she lifted her eyes to meet his.  
  
"I'm sorry I failed you Gabriel, it would never happen again I promise" She nearly sobbed  
  
"Of course it won't my dear, of course it won't" he smiled at her gently, reassuring her until she smiled at him through her tears. "But now Mutant x knows who we're looking for and it won't be long until they come looking for her themselves"  
  
He continued to caress he throat and suddenly tightened his grip, slightly chocking her "It will make our job a lot more difficult"  
  
"I can do it" Lesley stammered, fighting for breath "you know I can do it Gabriel, I'll find her for you"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips, letting go of her throat to deepen the kiss and insert his tongue in her mouth "I know you will" he murmured as he finally let he go "I know you will"  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
"What do you mean supposed to be dead" Shalimar asked and Adam sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose  
  
"Cassidy Morgan is an elemental, she's what we call a multiple elemental. You see most elementals develop one ability - like Brennan and his electricity - but on a few rare cases we've seen elementals who develop 2 sometimes even 3 abilities. Cassidy Morgan is the rarest of the rare, if I recall correctly she developed up to 5 or 6 abilities, nothing like that has ever happened before"  
  
"But why dead?" Jesse insisted  
  
"Because there is no record of any multiple elemental surviving past the age of 12." Adam replied "they all died as result of the genetic alteration before the reached adulthood. When I left Genomex I lost track of Cassidy Morgan - I assumed she died like all the rest"  
  
"What if she is still alive?" Brennan wondered out load  
  
"Then we may have just found the one new mutant powerful enough to take on Gabriel" 


	3. Recruitment

The club was booming - people everywhere, load music coming out of the oversized speakers - Shalimar could hardly hear Jesse over her com link through all the noise.  
  
"Cassidy Morgan is supposed to be working in this club - at least that is what our contact at the underground says" she heard him say in her ear from his place - monitoring the activity from Sanctuary.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't see her." Shalimar replied "and I don't like this either Adam, there are way too many people here - we can't use our powers around all these people"  
  
"Do your best Shal" was all the reply she got as she made her way over to the bar.  
  
"Excuse me? Can I have a beer?" she asked the bartender, her eyes still fixed on surveying the club.  
  
She turned around when the beer was placed next to her and found herself looking right into Cassidy Morgan's eyes "that will be two dollars" the girl told her with a smile.  
  
Shalimar took a moment to look the girl over - she was beautiful, Shalimar had to admit that, small, thin, her leather outfit clung to her body in all the right places. She had long dark hair with strands a blue in it matching her piercing blue/violet eyes.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for you" Shalimar started  
  
"For me? Do I know you?" The girl said hesitantly  
  
"No, but I really need to talk to you"  
  
"Sorry, not that kind of a bartender" the girl cut her off "I pour drinks, they don't pay me enough to be a shrink too"  
  
"Not the kind of conversation I had in mind Cassidy" Shalimar said quietly, trying to convey through her voice the urgency of the situation  
  
"Sorry, you must have to wrong person" the girl replied before quickly backing away from Shalimar. Now, Shalimar wasn't a psionic - then again she didn't have to be. If there was one emotion she could sense on a person - it was fear, and the minute she said Cassidy's name she could sense the girl's fear as clear as day.  
  
Sure enough - a moment later she saw the girl slowly sneaking out of the bar and heading to the back door  
  
"Brennan, she's coming your way"  
  
Sure enough a few seconds after Shalimar's warning Brennan saw the door to the back ally open and Cassidy came out.  
  
"You know it's not polite to leave when someone is trying to start a conversation" He said coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Well I guess I'm not a people person" Cassidy replied. Before Brennan could say anything else Cassidy moved and sent a kick to his stomach catching him by surprise, when he bent over in pain she punched him on the back of his head sending him tumbling to the floor.  
  
By the time he got back to his feet the girl was already gone.  
  
GENOMEX  
  
Gabriel was sitting in his chair looking out the observation window at the now empty stasis pods on the lower level. Well, almost empty he thought to himself with satisfaction one of the pods was very much occupied with the sleeping Mason Eckhart.  
  
He heard the door slide open behind him and sensed Lesley as she hesitantly came into the room  
  
"Do you have any news for me?" He asked her, not bothering to turn around  
  
"We've found her Gabriel, we found Cassidy Morgan. We're also closing in on all the others"  
  
""Good, I want her here as soon as possible" Gabriel said as he stood up and walked over to Lesley, putting an arm around her  
  
"We have just one problem Gabriel" She continued "Mutant X, they've already tried making contact"  
  
"Well then we better get her before they do" Gabriel smiled down at her and leaned in closer, his lips barely brushing hers "Don't disappoint me again"  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Brennan asked as Jesse joined them in front of the warehouse "It doesn't seem like someone lives here"  
  
"Which makes it a perfect place to hide" Shalimar reminded him.  
  
They walked slowly into the building, fearing another one of Gabriel's traps. When they got to the second floor they saw a light at the far end, the windows were boarded up to prevent the light from showing outside. As they moved closer they saw Cassidy moving around the room throwing things into a big bag.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Shalimar asked startling her half to death.  
  
"Who are you people? What do you want?"  
  
"we're from mutant X, we want to help you" Jesse told her  
  
"Well I don't need any help, I just need to get out of town" She zipped up the bag and picked it up, ready to leave. As she walked passed Brennan he grabbed her arm turning her to face him.  
  
"The people that are after you, they're not going to go away Cassidy, they're going to find you"  
  
"You can pretty much count on that" came a voice from behind them and they all turned around to see Lesley accompanied by 4 more of Gabriel's men standing in the doorway. Jesse thought to himself surveying the situation quickly. He recognized some of the men and women standing behind Lesley - they've encountered them before. They were ferals and psionics - all extremely powerful.  
  
The fight started almost immediately. Shalimar was fighting one of the ferals while Brennan and Jesse were each fighting two men of their own. From the corner of his eye Jesse could see someone - a woman - closing in on Cassidy who was trying to slip away in the commotion, but there was nothing he could do to help her. Cassidy saw woaman coming her way and tried to run but her way was blocked by the fighting mutants. She tried to punch her but the woman avoided the blow and smiled. With the simple gesture of her hand she sent Cassidy flying into the wall and then into another one. Cassidy landed hard on her hands and knees.  
  
Jesse saw Cassidy land, he noticed her hands begin to shake the minute they came in contact with the ground. A second later the building began to shake violently. Blocks of cement started falling from the ceiling and cracks began to show in the walls.  
  
"Let's get out of here" Lesley called out to his men and they stated to pull back. Except for psionic next to Cassidy. Instead she tried to advance towards Cassidy, slowly closing the distance between them. But Cassidy didn't even notice - Jesse saw that her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her cheeks. He realized suddenly that she was fighting for control - and loosing the battle.  
  
Apparently, the psionic realized it too because she lifted her hand and sent Cassidy flying into a wall again in an attempt to brake her contact with the ground. But it was too late because the building was already crumbling down and nothing could stop it! The psionic smiled - sensing her victory near now that the shaking had stopped - but she was wrong! As she advanced towards Cassidy suddenly a part of the ceiling came down and buried her under it.  
  
"We have to get out of here" Shalimar shouted to the others and started running to the door. Jesse started to follow her when he saw Cassidy curled up in the corner, terrified to death. The building was falling apart all around her, but she didn't seem to notice - her eyes were fixed in terror on the pile of dirt that now covered the body of the female psionic.  
  
Jesse didn't waist any time. He ran towards her, just as he got to her a large part of the wall came down on top of her. He threw himself on top of her turning himself rock solid in the process. The stones came down crushing on them shattering to rubble when they came in contact with his body. When the stones stopped falling he picked up Cassidy in his arms and carried her out of the crumbling building. 


	4. Insomnia

Hey people - sorry it's taking so long to update this but I kind of got side tracked by some of my other stories. This chapter doesn't have much action in it - but don't worry, it's going to come pretty soon - I just need to finish introducing the character first - things will start getting into high gear with that story very soon!!!  
  
*  
  
Cass could hear voices talking in the room and struggled to clear the fog in her head so she could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea keeping her here Adam?" A male voice said "I mean, we all saw what she did at the warehouse, if she does the same thing here she could bring down the whole mountain!"  
  
"Well right now she's unconscious Brennan, she can't do much of anything" Another male voice answered.  
  
"Besides" A distinct female voice joined them, it seemed to be fading in and out, as if the person was pacing the room "What did you want us to do? Just leave her there for Gabriel?"  
  
Cassidy stirred and tried to open her eyes, she blinked back the bright light and groaned. When she finally managed to focus her vision she saw a man looking down at her with a small smile - concern evident in hi eyes.  
  
"Welcome back. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like a building just hit me over the head" Cassidy tried to joke. She tried to sit up, but as soon as she moved the pain sliced through her head like a knife and she was forced to lie back down.  
  
"Don't try to move" A blond girl appeared by her side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder to ease her back to the bed "You hit your head pretty hard"  
  
"Wait." Cassidy frowned "I know you! You were there weren't you? I remember you!"  
  
"Of course you remember us!" she suddenly became aware of the forth person in the room, a dark haired man who was sitting on the counter across the room "The people you almost killed?"  
  
"Brennan" the blond said impatiently "Why don't you do and see if Emma and Jessie need some help out there?"  
  
As soon as he left the room the blond turned back to her with an apologetic smile "You'll have to excuse him! He gets a little touchy after he gets his ass kicked by a girl!"  
  
*  
  
Brennan waited until the door to the lab slid closed behind him and sighed deeply.  
  
#Why the hell are you being such an ass about this?# he asked himself even though he already knew the answer.  
  
It wasn't the danger of having her in Sanctuary - they've all been in danger before and it never really bothered him. And this was what they did wasn't it? Save and help new mutants?  
  
It was more then that. From the moment he first laid eyes on Cassidy, even in their brief meeting back at the ally, he felt something. A pull, a draw - and he couldn't tell if it was him or his mutation. She was an elemental like him, and even though they didn't know what were her powers yet - he remembered all to well what happened with the last elemental girl he felt attracted to - he ended up nearly loosing his life and it wasn't even because of love - just chemistry. Just like then he couldn't tell if what he thought he felt for Cassidy was his mutant powers connecting with another elemental or himself being attracted to another girl. And that was what scared him. That was why he didn't want her around.  
  
And of course there was also Shalimar.  
  
He was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by Jessie "How is she doing in there?"  
  
"Don't know" Brennan shrugged "Seems like Adam is trying to explain the whole Gabriel thing"  
  
They walked over to the main area together and joined Emma who was sitting at the computer.  
  
"you have to admit that was pretty amazing what she did back there at the warehouse" Jesse, always the enthusiast, exclaimed with a smile "Can you imagine that kind of power?"  
  
"Didn't feel that amazing to me" Emma said gravely  
  
"Feel? You mean you got a hit off her?" Brennan asked  
  
"Not exactly a hit but I kind of. When she was causing that earthquake, it broke through all my defenses, all my shields, it was that strong! It wasn't even fear Brennan, it was Terror!"  
  
*  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Cassidy walked around the dark halls silently. At that time of night Sanctuary seemed almost deserted and Cassidy could hear her own footsteps echoing in the empty halls as she made her way through the common area and then towards the Dojo.  
  
She started going up the steps to the Dojo when she was suddenly startled by a voice behind her "What are you doing here this late?"  
  
She turned around and saw Brennan standing at the foot of the stairs, looking at her suspiciously  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"yeah" he sighed, finally letting go of his tough guy posture "You had a long day."  
  
"No, it's not that" she chuckled and sat down on the steps, pulling her knees to her chest "I've been a bartender for too long, I'm too used to sleeping days and working nights. My clock is all screwed up."  
  
Brennan chuckled and took a seat next to her. He hesitated before uttering his next sentence "Adam told us about your talk, he said you want to leave town, join the underground and disappear"  
  
"What else can I do?" She shrugged  
  
"You can stay here, fight him" He looked at her, trying to judge her response  
  
"You know I can't do that!"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Brennan!" she sighed and got to her feet "the last thing you want is for me to start using my powers!"  
  
"You can learn! We can teach you. Look Cassidy, we all used to have problems with our powers, I used to accidentally shock people left and right when I was a kid."  
  
"You don't understand." Cassidy said in frustration, tears were starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Cassidy, I do understand." He started but she quickly cut him off  
  
"No you don't!" she said adamantly "You want to know about my powers Brennan? You want to know? How about when I was 12 and I got angry at my parents for not buying me a pair of red bikes. I threw a tantrum like only a 12 year old can - you know - screaming, crying. and then I stomped my feet - and I caused an earthquake that leveled an entire city block."  
  
"Cassidy." Brennan tried to cut in but Cassidy was on a roll and couldn't be stopped  
  
"Or how about when I was 15? When I was having some sort of bad dream and woke up to realize I had set the house on fire in my sleep? You don't want me to use my powers Brennan! Trust me!"  
  
With that she simply turned around and ran back to her room, leaving Brennan in the dark Dojo. 


	5. Decisions made

Brennan walked down the hall aimlessly. Cass was still around, she was staying with them until Adam could make all the arrangements to put her into the underground and get her out of town. With out noticing his feet led him to her room.  
  
"Hey Cass?" He carefully knocked on the door opening it slightly. She was sitting on the bed, he noticed that she never unpacked her bag, she lifted her head when he came in.   
  
"Hey Brennan"  
  
"Look" he sat on the edge of the bed, hesitating, not meeting her eyes "I wanted to apologize. I don't know anything about your powers you were right about that. I had no right..."  
  
"Yes you did" she cut him off, sliding on the bed to sit by him "I was thinking that I had to apologize to you"  
  
"You wanted to apologize to me?" he was surprised  
  
"I started to think that you might be right, about me needing to control my powers I just don't know how to do it"  
  
"We can help you do that" he suddenly felt excited. He wasn't sure if it was because they would be able to help her or if it was the fact that it meant she would be staying longer that excited him more. "We can make sure nobody gets hurt and you get control over them"  
  
Se smiled at him, noticing his excitement "I said I was thinking about it. I'm not sure yet"  
  
*  
  
She ended up staying. She kept telling them that it didn't mean she was going to join them, that it didn't mean she was going to fight anyone - but deep down she was getting a little excited herself. No matter how scared she was of her powers she liked the idea of being ble to control them - being able to use them like the other four.   
  
She started training with Shalimar, working on her concentration and meditating with both Shalimar and Emma. After a couple of days they started tapping into her powers - slowly and carefully.   
  
At some point Jesse placed a candle in front of her and she spent the better half of the day trying to light it. She scorched the dojo a couple of times but finally she managed to control the flame enough to light just the candle and not the entire building.   
  
She couldn't help but feel comforted by the fact that Brennan was there the entire time - standing just outside the dojo with a fire extinguisher, ready to correct her mistakes.  
  
Since their first encounter that night at the dojo he seemed to be sharing her insomnia - he would find her every night as she roamed the halls and joined her. They would walk together for hours, talking about everything and anything. She found herself telling him things she never told anyone and to her surprise she found him opening up to her as well.   
  
"Hey Cass!" His voice shook her out of her thoughts "A little focus here!"  
  
She smiled and took a deep breath, focusing her mind on the task at hand. Soon she could feel the air staring to move around her, first slowly and then picking up speed.  
  
He looked at her intently as she started - making sure to stay in his toes in case something went wrong. He remembered what she made him promise the first time she tried using her powers. Just before she stepped into the dojo she took him aside - away from anyone's earshot and made him swear that if anything went wrong he would zap her senseless  
  
"I know you don't want to hurt me" she told him "but if something goes wrong I'm counting on you to shock me, I don't care if you kill me but you use what ever voltage necessary to keep me down!!!"  
  
He reluctantly agreed even though he had no intent on using his powers to hurt her and since then he was there all the time, standing outside the dojo and making sure nothing went wrong. He had to admit that watching her train wasn't a bad way to pass the time.  
  
It turned out Cass was a geological, an aerial, a botanical and a dual polarity thermal, which meant she could make the ground shake, create a tornado at will, control fire and ice and make plants grow. Brennan shook his head "not bad for one new mutant" he thought to himself as he kept watching her control the wind.  
  
***(Author's note - Almost all of these elemental abilities are taken from the official Mutant X and Genomex web page)  
  
"Hey Cass, easy there" she could hear Brennan saying so she took another deep breath and concentrated harder. Loosing herself in the sensation of the power going through her body.  
  
"Hey Cass you better open your eyes!" he told her, his voice sounded a little strange.  
  
She opened her eyes and realized something was wrong, she looked down and realized that she was floating in air. Somehow the way she was controlling the air around her was making her actually fly!  
  
The realization that she was flying broke her concentration and she lost control, crashing to the floor.  
  
"Are you ok?" Brennan rushed to her side  
  
"Yeah I'm fine!" She laughed as he helped her up.  
  
As he pulled her up to her feet he could suddenly feel her body close to his, the heat that was emanating from her was sending shivers down his spine. He was all too aware of how heavy she was breathing from her training and how her chest rose and fell as it was pressed to his.  
  
"Hey guys we have something here" Jesse's voice came from the main area and Brennan let go of Cass. Instantly missing the heat of her body, awkwardly and with out saying a word they made their way to Jesse who was seated next to the computer screen.  
  
" I've intercepted some e-mails between the Strand and someone at the new mutants underground clinic, seems like someone is trying to play both teams" Jesse informed them  
  
"It has something to do with some new mutant experiment called The Eve project" Emma filled in the rest  
  
"The doctor's name id Dr. Toledo, I've worked with him before." Adam said pulling up a picture of the doctor on the screen  
  
"Do you think it might be him passing on information to the strand?" Shalimar asked him  
  
"I don't think so, but we must be careful. You'll have to go in undetected. There's no way of knowing who we can trust"  
  
There was a moment of silence as the member of the team took in the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Cass" Adam said pointing his attention to the newest member of the team "You think you feel up to this?"  
  
Cass looked around nervously. Practicing her powers alone or in the safety of a controlled environment was one thing, but actually going and deliberately using them out in the open made her absolutely terrified. She searched and found Brennan's eyes and locked on them. All she saw was trust. She took a deep breath and smiled   
  
"I'm ready"  
  
??  
  
(footnote continued) 


	6. Face off

The door to the new mutant clinic was blown open and Gabriel came in. He quickly surveyed the situation. There were about 15 new mutants scattered around the make shift waiting room, all minding their own business, well at least they were until a minute ago. Now all eyes were on him. I love a good entrance he smiled.  
  
With a gesture of his head he beckoned David closer "Get the doctor, get the files and gather up these new mutants, they will make a nice addition to the Strand"   
  
Within a second the mutants were huddled in the middle of the room surrounded by 6 of his men, while 2 more men went into the back room and came back with Doctor Toledo who was carrying a small metal case.  
  
"New mutants, there is no need to be afraid" He called out, coming down the stairs towards the group "My name is Gabriel Ashlock and I am here to help you claim your rightful place in the world, to take you home"   
  
"Well thanks, but I think we're fine right here" one of the new mutants said taking off his hood allowing Gabriel to see it was Jesse. Suddenly 3 more figures around the room revealed themselves as Shalimar, Brennan and Cass.   
  
They took their fighting positions in front of Gabriel's men pushing the rest of the new mutants behind them. Mean while Emma, who hasn't yet revealed herself, went over to the computer terminal and started downloading the database.  
  
"Well, well, well, Cassidy. I'm surprised to see you here" He said approaching her slowly.  
  
  
  
"Really? why is that?"  
  
"I just never figured you for a joiner, I always thought you were more like me" he said, coming to a stand just a few feet from her. "We have so much in common"  
  
"You and I are nothing alike Ashlock" Cassidy replied "I'm nothing like you"  
  
Gabriel took another look at Cassidy and smirked "Well we have what we came for..."  
  
"I don't think so" Brennan told him and shot two bolts of electricity at the two men holding Dr. Toledo. Shalimar, who was the closest to the doctor, quickly snatched the case from his hands and grabbed him by the neck.   
  
The room seemed to stand still for a moment, everybody waiting for the other side to make the first move.  
  
Cass fixed her attention on Gabriel, who was still standing just a few feet from her. He made a move to turn away and for a minute Cass thought he was just going to leave but then he turned back and sent a bolt of energy at her. Using instincts she didn't know she had Cass managed to jump to the side and avoid being hit.   
  
That move seemed to cue the fight.   
  
Shalimar leaped and kicked the guy in front of her still managing to keep hold of the Doctor. Brennan sent a bolt of electricity into another man and proceeded to exchange blows with another one.   
  
Another guy came at Jesse at full speed but he just turned intangible, letting the guy run right past him straight into a wall. Behind them Emma quickly guided the rest of the new mutants out of harms way stopping only to knock out the guy standing in her way using her "mental bazooka".  
  
Cass created a ball of fire in her hand and threw it at Gabriel, he deflected it but it hit one of his men instead. Gabriel used his feral abilities to jump at her but Cass floated and met him midair with a powerful kick. They both landed on the floor inches from each other and Cass saw two of his men approaching, wanting to help their leader. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands and the two men were blown back and knocked into a wall by the sudden gush of wind.   
  
Shalimar saw two men coming at her at pushed Dr. Toledo aside throwing him his metal case. She somersaulted over the man she was fighting and kicked him from behind knocking him to the floor, she backhanded the next one who came towards her and ducked his next blow.   
  
Jesse and Emma were fighting back to back, Jesse shielding Emma so she could work her telepathy with no interruptions. Brennan, who was fighting one of Gabriel's ferals used his newly acquired electric ability to leap to the upstairs balcony and jump off it right on top of the man knocking him out.   
  
They were all fighting with everything that they had but there was no end in sight. More and More of Gabriel's men came into the room and the members of Mutant X were desperately outnumbered.   
  
In the commotion two of the Strand's men grabbed Dr. Toledo and led him out. Shalimar saw it and tried to stop them but she was blocked by two more of Gabriel's men.   
  
Cass saw this and knew she had to do something. She knew she could not hold on against Gabriel for much longer - she was tiered, more tiered than she's ever been in her life. She looked around and saw that her teammates were in no better shape. She had to do something.  
  
Shalimar was busy fighting a really good feral when she suddenly heard Cass calling out " Guys hold on to something" without knowing what the plan was she leaped to the stairs and held on to the railing.  
  
Cass closed her eyes again and concentrated. Brennan felt the air start move in the room and realized what was about to happen. He took hold of the nearest pole and checked to see that Emma and Jesse did the same.   
  
Cass opened her eyes and kept concentrating on Gabriel, soon the wind in the room was quickly turning into a small tornado with Gabriel right smack in the middle of it.  
  
Gabriel's men were thrown around the room, knocked into walls and hit by pieces of furniture. Gabriel was slowly pushed by the wind into corner, the wind still spinning around him.   
  
Gabriel tried to create and energy field to protect himself and push the whirlwind away but he suddenly succumbed to a fit of coughing and doubled over in pain.   
  
With the last ounce of her power Cass focused the tornado even more and managed to throw Gabriel and drop him hard on the stairs. She stumbled a bit but held on to a wall to regain her balance.  
  
Gabriel scurried to his feet in pain and looked at his men lying unconscious around the room, seeing the odds were not in his favor he quickly ran to the door and fled.  
  
  
  
Shalimar's first thought was to go after Gabriel he seemd weak and ill - it could be the opportunity they were waiting for. They still haven't won. Gabriel still had Dr. Toledo and what better time to finish him off than while he's already on the run she thought to herself with a satisfied sense of victory. But their moment of victory was cut short.  
  
With a gasp Cass's eyes suddenly rolled over and she landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
In a second Brennan was by her side cradling her head in his lap. Emma rushed over next and checked for a pulse.  
  
"She has a pulse, but it's week" she said "We have to get her back to Sanctuary"  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse and Emma were all waiting anxiously outside the lab when Adam came out.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Can you help her?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Is she ok?" They all bombarded him with questions.  
  
"She's ok, for now." Adam said moving away from the door.  
  
"What do you mean - for now? What's wrong with her?" Brennan asked worriedly  
  
"Her DNA is extremely unstable Brennan. It's the reason why no multiple elemental ever survived past the age of 10. the energy needed to control these many elements, it's too much form the human body"  
  
"Are you saying that her powers are hurting her?" Emma asked, confused.  
  
"No" Adam sighed "I'm saying that her powers are killing her"  
  
??  
  
(footnote continued) 


	7. Discovery

Cass woke up slowly finding herself in the lab again "Well, this is getting to be a nasty habit" she mumbled to Adams back and he turned to her with a small smile  
  
But there was something strained about that smile - it didn't really reach his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment and then told her everything he knew "I'm sorry Cass but right now I don't know how to save you...I don't know if I even can" there were tears in his eyes as he finished his explanation.  
  
She sat up slowly and smiled at him softly "Adam it's ok. I understand"  
  
"We can still place you in the underground Cass" he pleaded softly "You'll never have to use your powers again..."  
  
"No"  
  
"Cass, you don't understand, the more you use your powers, the sooner you die"  
  
"Adam, you said it yourself - not using my powers isn't going to save me - it's just going to buy some time..."  
  
"and maybe in time I could..." he started but she cut him off  
  
"I finally found somewhere I belong Adam, Finally I can make my life count for something...I'm not going. I don't mind dying Adam, it's ok, I never even expected to live this long." She told him softly and hugged him.  
  
She got up and started walking out of the lab to her room then stopped and turned beck to him "The others? Do they know?"  
  
"Not everything, but most of it"   
  
"Don't tell them anything more... they don't need to know"  
  
*  
  
They were sitting in the main area, none of them were talking. She saw them all get up as soon as she and Adam came out of the lab.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jesse asked her worriedly  
  
"I'll be fine really" she shrugged, lying through her teeth. "did we catch Gabriel?"  
  
"No, he got away" Shalimar said grumpily, part of her glad about the change in the topic - death was not something she dealt with very well - death caused by their own powers was something she dealt with even worse.  
  
"There was something wrong with him" Jesse said "like he was in pain or something"  
  
"In pain?" Adam frowned  
  
Emma concentrated for a second, they could see her eyes narrow as she tried to remember the feelings she picked up back at the clinic and filter the ones she got off Gabriel "Adam I think Jesse is right" she finally said "I think Gabriel is sick, maybe even dying"  
  
*  
  
Genomex  
  
Gabriel stumbled into his room with the aid of two of his men, the girl who was there - his latest mistress, Beth - rushed to his side as he crawled onto the bed.  
  
"Gabriel, are you ok?"  
  
"Do I look ok?" He growled, and she frowned slightly at the harshness in his voice "I'm sorry, the fight with those Mutant x people took a lot out of me"  
  
One of the men who was still in the room approached him carefully "Anything we can do for you Gabriel?"  
  
"Yes!" he nearly screamed "find a way to complete the process and get me what I need!!!"  
  
*  
  
It was very late at night and Shalimar was prowling the halls, the adrenaline from the fight earlier that day was still streaming in her body and she just couldn't lay still, let alone sleep.  
  
She saw light in the lab and made her way over there, finding Adam still hard at work.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked without turning towards her and she smiled, not surprised that he knew it was her.  
  
"Did you find anything?" she hopped on the counter, her bare feet dangling in the air  
  
"I think so, but it's not going to be good news" he sighed  
  
"Well tell me anyway, if I'm going to loose sleep it might as well be out of worry" she teased, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I went over Dr. Toledo's research, it seems like right before Genomex turned into the GSA, he was involved in a top secret project - the Eve project. It involves taking powers form a living mutant donor and implanting them into another living patient. The idea was to use already existing Mutant genes to kind of correct the problems with other mutant's gene structure. The problem was that he couldn't make it work completely - the donors kept dying on him"  
  
"What does that have to do with Gabriel?"  
  
"Well, for starters - Gabriel's gene structure is highly unstable, even back then when he was just a child we were worried about the possibility of his genes turning erratic and splitting up."  
  
"so that could be why he was sick today" Shalimar said excitedly "if it is then we might have our problem solved for us!" but she noticed Adam wasn't sharing her excitement  
  
"Gabriel dying is the last thing we want Shalimar, a dying man has nothing to loose, which makes him even more dangerous. And if this process works not only will Gabriel not die - but he'll be able to simply take powers from anyone he wants - not to mention killing them in the process"  
  
There was a long silence between them as Shalimar took in the information Adam had just given her. Gabriel Ashlock with even more powers then he had now - now that was a scary thought.  
  
She left the lab quietly, still thinking about Adam's discoveries, and made her way beck to her room.  
  
She heard the sound of footsteps somewhere down the dark hall. She turned and turned on her feral senses to allow her to see in the darkness and saw Brennan, tiptoeing his way down the hall - towards Cass's room. 


	8. Author's note

HEy everyone...  
  
I know I haven't updated in a long time but I'm still working this story out a little bit because I'm planning on a real development to take place in the next couple of chapters...  
  
I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days...  
  
Stay with me...  
  
Black Raven 


	9. Note

Hey Everyone.  
  
I know I haven't updated in like forever and I know some of you might be really pissed at me but things just kept coming up (I have to find a new apartment, my house was totally renovated and I had to sit with the contractors, the Jewish holidays are starting now and my boyfriend spent the last week or so in the hospital) and I really couldn't get to the computer and write the next chapters - even thought they are all already written in my head.  
  
So stay with me for just a little while longer and don't give up on me - I promise that new chapters are going to be posted for all my stories by the end of this week of by the beginning of next week!  
  
I swear!  
  
LOVE Black Raven 


	10. EVE

PART 8  
  
Brennan walked quietly down the dark hall and knocked softly on the door. He could hear rustling on the other side and then the door was opened revealing Cass. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a skimpy tank top that left little for imagination, her arms were wrapped around herself against the cold night air. Against his will Brennan could sense himself reacting to the sight of her.  
  
"Brennan" he could sense alarm in her voice "Is everything ok? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, no!" he quickly reassured her, starting to feel a little stupid for coming "I just. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Suddenly he couldn't think anything to say. Sensing his sudden discomfort she smiled at him "Look, Brennan I'm fine, really. Adam is taking good care of me. You can stop being worried"  
  
He smiled too, feeling a little embarrassed for being so obvious.  
  
Suddenly she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Again the sensation of her body as it pressed against his made him feel things that he knew he shouldn't be feeling. With out thinking he wrapped is arms around her too, feeling the warmth of her skin through the thin clothes.  
  
As soon as she broke away she regretted it, even though she only experienced it for a moment, she missed the feeling of his arms around her.  
  
"Good night" she whispered, her voice sounding much too breathless then she would have liked.  
  
He made the way back to his bedroom, the thoughts racing through his mind.  
  
He didn't notice Shalimar standing in the darkness, watching him as he went in and closed the door.  
  
*  
  
Emma took a moment to look around while she waited for a program to upload on the computer. She could hear Shalimar in the Dojo - breathing hard, kicking, punching - she had been at it since early morning, not talking to anyone just training - hard.  
  
Emma wondered what that mood was all about.  
  
Every now and then she could hear Brennan or Jesse laughing from the upper level, they were doing something, playing some game, or watching something - she wasn't quite sure but it sounded highly entertaining from where she was sitting.  
  
From the corner of her eyes she could see Cass, sitting on the floor in deep concentration, her hand was touching the leaves of a flower in a pot next to her as she was making it bloom and wither, bloom and wither, over and over again.  
  
She went back to her computer and watched as the results of her search appeared on the screen.  
  
"Have you got anything?" Jesse appeared behind her, Brennan not far behind.  
  
"I've been checking the missing person's reports and crossing them with the new mutant data base. There had been a lot of mutants disappearing lately. They might be just joining the strand and becoming Gabriel's links but I don't think so" she told them quickly, as she spoke, Cass, Shalimar and Adam joined the group "Some of them have pretty unique powers Adam, the kind that Gabriel might be interested in for himself."  
  
Adam surveyed the list, looking at the faces and descriptions. "If he is collecting these people so he can put them through the Eve process - they're all going to die"  
  
"What's with that name?" Shalimar was still wiping the sweat off her face with a towel "Eve?"  
  
"God made Eve by taking a rib from Adam and that way created a new person" Cass said quietly "That's what he's doing - taking a body part from someone and using it to give someone else life"  
  
"Or power" Brennan said gravely.  
  
Before they could continue the conversation, one of the computers started sounding an alarm.  
  
*  
  
Jesse looked around the corner and checked his surroundings. A dark, damp, deserted, parking lot - not exactly Jesse's choice of location.  
  
In the midst of everything that was going on they got a call from a new mutant on the run. Rescuing new mutants was tricky these days - you could never tell if there was really someone in trouble or was it one of Gabriel's traps again. They had to work very carefully.  
  
This time the man asking for their help claimed that he was part of Gabriel's organization and that he wanted out, that he had been on the run for days, trying to loose Gabriel's people.  
  
He signaled for Shalimar who was at the other side of the building, she nodded and stepped outside of her hiding. The rest of them remained hidden in case it was a trap.  
  
A young man stumbled out of the darkness and limped closer to Shalimar, he was a mess. There were bruises all over his face, some of them were still bleeding. His arm was falling in an odd angle beside his body - apparently broken.  
  
"Help me.." he managed to whisper before his legs gave in and he sank to the floor.  
  
Shalimar rushed to his side and the rest of them followed, forgetting all about being careful of an ambush.  
  
"Gabriel, he's after me." the man panted  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be safe with us" Shalimar tried to sooth him.  
  
"We have to get him back to sanctuary" Cass said urgently and the man on the floor turned to look at her. When he saw her fear came over his eyes  
  
"You, I've seen you're picture, he showed it to us, he's looking for you."  
  
"He's not going to find her" Brennan reassured him "Or you! Let's go"  
  
* 


	11. The Lightning Bolt

As alway - Sorry for the late update!

I don't own them-but if I did...oh the things I would do to them :)

* * *

**SANCTUARY**  
  
Adam worked as fast as he could, running every test he could think of on the man that lay on the table. They learned that his name was Dylan, but he had lost consciousness before he could tell them much else – they were working blind.  
  
"I found him in the data base Adam" Jesse ran into the lab "He's a mutant alright, according to the records he has the ability to control sound."  
  
"I've got the test results on his blood test" Emma came in from a different direction and went straight to the computer, pulling up an image on the screen.  
  
Adam moved closer and took a closer look, his heart sank as he read the results, and his head fell in defeat. "There is nothing we can do for him"  
  
"What do you mean? He's just going to die?" Emma's voice trembled  
  
"His whole genetic structure had been altered. A strand had been taken out somehow, he wont make it through the night" Adam said gravely "Gabriel has his machine"  
  
"No..."  
  
It took them a second to realize none of them had said that last word – it was Dylan. The three of them rushed back to his side – he was awake again, but Emma had to lean in so close that her ear nearly touched his lips, in order to hear what he was saying.  
  
"The machine, it doesn't work.... The cells are dying... process... not complete.... That's why he was still after me..."

* * *

**Sanctuary**

Brennan was laying on his back next to the pond, listening to the soft sound of the water. Somehow it relaxed him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" a female voice asked him and he looked up to see Shalimar leaning over him.  
  
He smiled at her and she sat down beside him. For a few moments the simply sat there – in comfortable silence.  
  
"You like her don't you?'  
  
"What?" Brennan's head jerked to face her "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Cass. I've seen you together, I've noticed the way you look at her. I recognized it" After a pause she added "It's the way you used to look at me"  
  
For a moment he didn't know what to say. The truth was he knew that this conversation would have to take place at some point or another, but he hoped it would be a long time from now – preferably after he had a chance to figure out for himself what exactly was going on between him and Cass.  
  
"Brennan?" Shalimar's voice brought him back  
  
"Was I that obvious?" he knew that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear but it was the best he could at that point  
  
"Only to someone who was looking" Shalimar shrugged "And I was looking. I was looking for you to make your next move, waiting for you to give me some sort of a sign"  
  
She was trying very hard to disguise the hurt from her voice – she didn't think she was doing such a good job.  
  
"I'm sorry Shal" he said quietly "I don't know what to say..."  
  
"What I really wanted you to say is that I was wrong, that I was imagining things, that you'd say that and then kiss me" he voice broke a bit "I guess I'm not going to be hearing that"  
  
"I don't know what's happening between me and Cass" Brennan decided that if nothing more – he at least owed her the truth "I don't know if there even is a me and Cass, but I like her..."  
  
"More then you like me?"  
  
before he could answer she quickly shook her head "Don't answer that, it's not a fair question."  
  
"We never talked about us Shal, we never told each other how we felt. I guess we were both afraid to take that chance. I never meant to hurt you Shal" he noticed there were tears forming in her eyes "I just can't help it – I never meant to have these feelings..."  
  
She didn't answer but nodded and got back to her feet, she started walking away but then stopped. Without facing him she quietly said "Don't wait to long to tell her how you feel Brennan..."  
  
Without another word she continued to walk down the hall to her room.

* * *

**Genomex**  
  
"IT'S NOT WORKING!!!" Gabriel screamed, taking a handful of vials and throwing them against the wall. The sound of the smashing glass gave him an odd sense of satisfaction.  
  
The men around him cringed and tried to make themselves invisible – anything to avoid being the subject of Gabriel's wrath.  
  
"Why is it not working?"  
  
"The process in not complete yet" Dr Toledo, the man the kidnapped from the new mutants clinic. Said from his place in the back of the room, as far away from Gabriel as possible "We still have to do some work on the machine"  
  
"Excuses, excuses – all I hear are excuses" Gabriel strolled over to him "I want to process complete and I want it working now!"  
  
Without another word he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**SANCTUARY  
**  
"Ok everyone, this is the blueprints for Genomex." Adam indicated as he pulled up an image on the screen "According to what Dylan told us the machine is in one of these rooms"  
  
There was a pause at the mention of the young man's name. He only survived a few more hours after they got him to Sanctuary, he died only an hour before – peacefully in his sleep.  
  
"This is what I could make out about the machine from our information about Dr. Toledo's research." Jesse explained as another image appeared on the screen "From what I can tell, this thing is practically indestructible"  
  
"Right" Adam jumped in "From what we can tell there is only one part of this machine that is vulnerable – there is a chip that can be destroyed. If we destroy this chip – the machine is useless"  
  
"So how do we destroy this chip?" Shalimar asked impatiently – this was starting to sound like a delicate mission type of thing, which was not exactly her strong point. She would have much rather go in there – guns blazing so to speak – but she knew that this wasn't the case this time.  
  
"Well it seems like the only way to destroy this chip is to hit it with enough electricity so it would overload and fry."  
  
"No problem!" Brennan hopped off the counter and smirked, happy at the prospect of doing something "Just point me in the right direction and..."  
  
"No Brennan" Adam quickly told him "It's going to take a lot more voltage then you can produce Brennan – a lot more!"  
  
There were a few moments of silence until Emma suddenly came up with an idea "How about an electrical storm? You can create one can't you Cass? Would a bolt of lightning do it Adam?"  
  
"It might, if it's concentrated enough" Adam pondered  
  
"I can't, it's too small of a target, I can't point it that way and I can't control it enough to hit such a small thing" Cass protested  
  
"But you can hit Brennan"  
  
"Come again?" Brennan asked, assuring himself he just didn't hear Adam right.  
  
"Brennan is a big enough target, if you can hit him with a bolt of lightning it would charge him just enough so he could overload the chip" Adam explained  
  
"I don't know Adam..." Cass hesitated  
  
"Emma can help Brennan mentally so he could absorb the electricity." Adam explained and then turned to Brennan "Brennan, your body is capable of sustaining such high voltage – the electricity is already cursing through your body as it is"  
  
"I could kill him Adam"  
  
Brennan looked deep into Adam's eyes as they stood in front of each other, right then and there he made his decision.  
  
He walked over to Cass and placed a hand on her shoulder "You won't. I trust you Cass, what do you say?"  
  
She looked at his for a second, again seeing nothing but trust in his eyes. Finally she smiled and nodded "I'm game if you are!"


End file.
